BOND
by uchiuzu lovers
Summary: Kisah Sakura mendapatkan cintanya. AU, OOC, typo, gaje...


BOND

Kenalin aku Uchiuzu Lovers, panggil aja Nyon...

Nyon masih baru di ffn jadi masih perlu banyak belajar...

Maaf jika karya ini kurang memuaskan reader sekalian...

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Abangnya Author)

Bond © Uchiuzu Lovers (pacarnya Hyukie) *dikemplang ELF sedunia#

Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari komik lama yang pernah Nyon baca, tapi karena bukunya sudah nggak ada Nyon jadi nggak tahu apa Judul komik dan Nama pengarangnya. Jalan ceritanya pun mungkin nggak sama persis, karena Nyon ½ ingat dan ½ lupa. Mohon dimaafkan.

Pairing:

NaruSaku(main)

Slight GaaHina sama SaiIno *tapi sebenarnya Sai belum muncul di chap ini#

Sempet mau masangin Hinata sama Sasuke,

Tapi rasanya kurang pas, jadi kupasangin ma Gaara ajaa...*gomen buat fansnya Sasuhina#

Genre:

Romance *Maybe#

Rate :

T

Nyon masih belom kepikiran bikin yang M (Apalagi ini fict stright)

Warning:

AU, OOC, typo(nggak sempet ngecek ulang), gaje*mungkin Cuma perasaan Nyon aja#

Ikatan : Narusaku Ver.

_"Aku percaya setiap manusia memiliki ikatan tersendiri dengan setiap manusia lainnya. Entah itu ikatan dengan orang tua, sahabat, saudara, orang yang dikagumi, orang yang dibenci dan terutama satu ikatan yang paling kuat, adalah ikatan cinta yang menyatu dengan takdir."_

.

.

.

"Hwaaa, tanganku tertusuk jarum," jerit Sakura histeris. " Darahnya mengenai yukataku. Hiii... aku tak mau pegang," katanya sambil melempar yukata itu ke arah Ino yang duduk di depannya.

Ino yang tengah membaca buku jadi kesal dengan ulah serampangan Sakura. "Kalau kau histeris begitu, darahnya jadi nempel di mana-mana," katanya sambil meletakkan yukata merah itu di atas meja yang memisahkan mereka.

Hinata, yang duduk di samping Ino cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala, maklum akan tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Yang belum selesai tugas musim panasnya hanya Sakura, ya," komentarnya melihat yukata setengah jadi itu.

"Hasilnya bagus nggak ya?" tambah Ino sambil memandang Sakura dengan prihatin.

Sakura memandang jari-jarinya yang terasa perih dan belepotan darah, maklum kelima jarinya sudah menjadi korban keganasan jarum yang dipakai dengan tidak ahli oleh Sakura.

"Oh ya, Hinata apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk kantong kertas yang terletak di meja Hianta.

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Aku mau merajut sweter..." katanya malu-malu.

"Kau mau nembak Gaara senpai dengan sweter, ya? Wow... ternyata kau agresif," kata Sakura dengan penuh semangat.

"E...eh... itu..." wajah Hinata bertambah merah.

"Wah semangat ya, aku mendukungmu 100% lho..."

Tiga siku-siku muncul di dahi Ino. "Sakura, kembali ke yukatamu, atau aku akan berhenti mengajarimu," ancam Ino dengan sadis.

"Ampuni aku Ino, Iya deh, sekarang aku serius." Kata Sakura sambil memohon ke arah Ino. Ngeri juga dia kalau Ino sampai marah.

Ini sudah lewat jam pelajaran sekolah, tapi mereka masih ada di kelas karena Sakura masih mengerjakan tugas musim panas untuk anak perempuan di kelasnya, menjahit yukata. Ino dan Hinata tak sekedar menemani Sakura, tetapi sekaligus mengajari Sakura, mengingat selama ini Sakura memang agak anti terhadap pekerjaan yang berbau feminin.

'Ugh, membosankan! Pekerjaan ini sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kepribadianku. Enak banget jadi cowok, yang tak perlu mengerjakan pekerjaan semacam ini' batin Sakura kesal.

BUGH!

"WOIII...SAKURA!" sapa teriak cowok yang baru saja menendang punggung Sakura. Nyaris saja jarum yang ia pegang menusuk wajahnya.

"NARUTO! Jangan menendang punggungku seenaknya!" teriak Sakura sebal.

Yang diteriakin cuma nyengir "Kudengar kau sampai lembur mengerjakan tugas musim panasmu!" ejeknya.

"Diam kau!" kata Sakura tanpa memandang Naruto, ia mencoba fokus ke yukatanya.

Naruto kemudian memandang Hinata dan Ino, "Tugas kalian sudah selesai?"

"Sudah lama selesai!" mereka menjawab berbarengan.

"Mumpung kau masih lembur, bagaimana kalau kau sekalian jahitkan seragam klub basketku ini," katanya sambil menunjuk seragamnya yang robek.

Sakura mencoba menusuk Naruto dengan jarum yang ia pegang.

Dengan gesit Naruto menghindar, "WOII, itu bahaya, kan."

"Jangan ganggu aku!" ancam Sakura.

"WOII, NARUTO!" seseorang berteriak dari arah luar jendela.

Naruto mendongak ke jendela. Melihat seniornya berdiri di bawah jendela kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua. "Ada apa, Senpai?"

Sakura cs ikutan nimbrung di jendela, melihat salah satu idola Konoha's High School itu.

"Cepat ke lapangan, pelatih memanggilmu!" jawab cowok itu.

"WAHH! Gaara senpai itu keren ya! Beda sekali dengan kamu..."

PLUK!

Kain merah menutupi pandangannya.

"Tolong jahitkan, ya" kata Naruto sambil berlari keluar kelas.

Wajah Sakura kontan blushing melihat Naruto yang topless.

'Enak banget jadi cowok' Sakura kembali membatin.

.

.

.

"UGH! Naruto menyebalkan. Lukaku jadi nambah gara-gara dia!" Sakura ngedumel setelah menjahit seragam Naruto.

"Sepertinya mereka(klub basket) butuh manager yang cakap..." komentar Hinata.

"Dan dia(Naruto) sepertinya sangat ingin Sakura yang menjadi manager" tambah Ino.

"Aku tidak mau pakai seragam yang warnanya sama dengan dia!" kata Sakura sebal.

"Yang bener nih?" goda Hinata.

BUGH!

"WOIII...SAKURA!" teriak si pelaku penendangan, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto Uzumaki. "Sudah selesai belum?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia masih memakai baju olahraga sebagai pengganti seragam klub.

"Ya sudah, kenapa sih?" jawab Sakura kesal.

"Bukan apa-apa. Soalnya kalau tak pakai seragam aku tak bisa ikut bertanding."

"Itu kan bukan salahku!"balas Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

Sementara Ino dan Hinata hanya memandangi dua orang yang seperti kucing dan anjing setiap bertemu itu.

"Eh, Ino! Bukankah ini kebetulan. Yukata merah dan seragam basket merah." Bisik Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Ino hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tahun baru nanti anak-anak di klub mau mengadakan pesta kembang api di bukit belakang, kalian mau ikut tidak?" tanya Naruto pada Ino dan Hinata.

"Wahh, senpai juga ada!" kata Hinata lirih.

"Sepertinya kau saja yang tak bisa ikut, waktu itu pasti jarimu masih sakit" ejek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sakura.

"Aku juga tak berminat untuk ikut, kok" balas Sakura sebal sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku nggak bisa lagi...!" kata Sakura dengan jari gemetaran. Sejak tadi tangannya memang sudah kesemutan gara-gara kelamaan menjahit.

Sakura mendadak bangkit dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Hei, Sakura! Mau kemana kau?" teriak Ino.

"Aku mau lari sebentar!" katanya sambil terus berlari

SAKURA POV

Perasaanku jadi lega saat berlari, terasa begitu bebas dan menyenangkan. Seakan tak ada yang mampu menahanku.

"Oper bolanya padaku!"

Aku berhenti di tepi lapangan basket. Kulihat Naruto sedang berlari sambil menggiring bola. Sial! Kenapa wajah seriusnya itu keren sekali. Tanpa sadar aku sudah ada di pagar kawat pembatas lapangan.

"Naruto! Naruto!" aku berteriak memanggil namanya.

Tapi dia tak sadar dan tak melihat kearahku. Aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Mungkin kini aku terlihat seperti fansnya. Aku ingin masuk dan berlari bersamanya, tapi ada kawat pembatas di antara kami. Tak kuperdulikan tanganku yang memutih karena mencengkram kawat pembatas itu dengan kencang. Entah kenapa mataku terasa panas...

"WOII, Sakura!" aku mendengar dia memanggil namaku.

Dasar, kenapa dia baru sadar. Saat pertandingan sudah selesai. Aku , Hinata dan Ino juga sudah mau pulang.

"APA?" tanyaku kesal.

"Pulang bareng, ya. Tunggu aku, aku ganti baju dulu!" katanya sambil berlari ke ruang ganti.

"Hari ini, ayo kita makan bareng, Ino dan Hinata juga boleh ikut, aku yang traktir," kata Naruto saat kami berjalan pulang. Aku dan dia berjalan di depan, sementara Ino dan Hinata menyusul di belakang kami.

Eh, apa aku tak salah dengar, "Tumben!"

"Suasana hatiku lagi baik, aku terpilih sebagai pemain yang ikut bertanding di kejuaraan daerah." Katanya sambil nyengir lebar.

Mataku membulat tak percaya. "WAAHH hebat! Bukannya anak kelas 1 belum boleh ikut?"

"Hehehe... aku satu-satunya anak kelas 1 yang terpilih lho" katanya bangga.

Tanpa sadar kami sudah ada di depan Ichiraku, kedai makan favorit anak-anak SMA Konoha. Saat itu aku baru sadar Ino dan Hinata sudah tidak ada di belakang kami. Waktu aku hendak mencarinya, tanganku sudah ditarik masuk.

Saat makan aku sibuk dengan makananku. Rasanya kalau hanya berdua seperti ini dia jadi lebih pendiam. Aku pun merasa ragu, bagaimana memecah kesunyian ini.

"Hmmm...Sakura!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk... apa?" tanyaku sambil mengusap bibirku yang belepotan akibat tersedak.

"Yukatamu sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto dengan serius.

"Hmm... sedikit lagi selesai," jawabku seadanya, aku masih menebak-nebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Cepat selesaikan ya. Dan tahun baru nanti kau bisa ikut acara pesta kembang api." Katanya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Deg!

"Eh... iya... kuusahakan!" entah kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat melihat senyumnya.

"Oh ya pertandinganku yang pertama akan diadakan di sekolah kita. Kamu nonton, ya." Katanya kemudian.

"Ya tentu aku akan menyemangatimu..."

"AKU PASTI MENANG!" katanya penuh semangat sambil memandangku.

Aku merasa wajahku memanas...

END SAKURA POV

.

.

.

Hari pertandingan.

Ada pemandangan yang berbeda di kelas 1A, Sakura yang biasanya menggerutu saat mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya. Kali ini terus menerus tersenyum senang saat menjahit.

'Hari ini aku merasa sangat bersemangat, warna ini terasa menambah semangatku' batin Sakura saat memandang yukata di tangannya.

"Eh pertandingan basketnya sudah mulai tuh," seorang anak berteiak memanggil temannya.

Sakura mendongak, cepat-cepat ia membereskan tak ingin melewatkan pertandingan itu. Dia berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju lapangan basket.

Mungkin takdir tak berpihak pada gadis berambut pink itu, saat ia sampai di lapangan ia melihat penonton yang berjubel di belakang kawat pembatas. Meskipun melompat-lompat, mendesak masuk, tapi ia masih gagal juga menonton pertandingan basket yang sedang berlangsung.

Tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau gampang menyerah menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Ia menyusup di antara kaki penonton, *yah seperti tentara pas jaman perang gitu deh#. Dan kali ini berhasil, ia sampai di barisan terdepan penonton. Meskipun pertandingan hampir berakhir, tapi Sakura merasa senang karena yang kali ini mendribel bola adalah Naruto.

"Naruto!" pekik Sakura senang.

Sayangnya bersamaan dengan itu seorang pemain lawan berhasil menjegal Naruto dan merebut bola. Musuh berhasil mencetak angka kemenangan tepat saat peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi.

Sakura membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia dapat melihat raut kecewa dari para pemain sekolahnya. Dan ia pun dapat mendengar bisik-bisik dari anak-anak di sekitarnya.

"Hah, kalo bolanya tidak direbut kita pasti menang."

"Iya, gara-gara anak itu sekolah kita jadi kalah."

Sakura dapat melihat, dari semua pemain Narutolah yang paling kecewa. Sampai lapangan sepi, Naruto masih berdiri mematung di lapangan. Sakura lagi-lagi mencengkram kawat pembatas lapangan.

"Jangan terlalu kecewa, Naruto. Kalah menang dalam pertandingan itu biasa," kata Gaara mencoba menghibur Naruto.

Mendadak sebuah bola menghantam kepala Naruto. .

"DASAR BODOH! Baru segitu saja kau sudah seperti ini," Sakura berteriak dengan kesal. Rupanya dialah tersangka pelempar bola.

"Kalau segitu kesalnya, coba kejar dan rebut bola ini dariku." Kata Sakura sambil berlari dan mendribel bola.

"HEI!" Naruto yang kaget mengejar Sakura.

Sakura berlari dengan mata yang mulai berair.

BRUK! Ia terpeleset dan jatuh. Tapi ia segera bangkit dan berlari lagi, meninggalkan lapangan, meninggalkan bola itu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang memungut bola itu.

'Dia tidak mungkin merebut bola itu dariku... Padahal aku ingin dia merebutnya... yang paling kuinginkan ... aku ingin jadi cowok... Aku ingin bisa sehati dengan Naruto... Aku ingin tahu apa yang dia sealalu rasakan.' Batin Sakura sambil terus berlari

"Gadis itu baik, ya" kata Gaara pada Naruto yang kini memegangi bola basket yang tadi di pegang Sakura.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan wajah gembira di depannya. Tapi entah kenapa aku hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah kesalku." Kata Naruto lirih.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bisa jadi cowok agar bisa jadi teman curhatnya." Kata Sakura sambil memainkan gulungan benang merahnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Matanya terlihat sembab karena habis menangis.

"Habis, kalau seperti ini kami lebih sering bertentangan. Dan lagi ada hal-hal di mana cewek tidak bisa mengerti tentang cowok. Jadi terasa sepi" tambahnya

"Aku bisa mengerti keinginan Sakura."kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Pelan-pelan ia mengikat ujung benang di jari kelingking Sakura. "Warna yang cocok!"

"Ngg."

"Dua manusia yang telah terikat dengan benang merah akan berjodoh, dengan begitu Sakura tidak akan kesepian lagi." Kata Hinata ceria.

Sakura memperhatikan benang merah di jarinya.

"Aku beli benang dulu, ya! Rajutanku harus segera selesai." Kata Hinata sambil keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termenung.

GREEK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dan Naruto masuk ke kelas.

Sakura yang kaget tak sengaja menjatuhkan gulungan benangnya.

"Hmmm... kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi itu kenapa lari sekencang itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan kikuk. Baru pertama kali mereka merasa canggung terhadap satu sama lain. Bahkan tidak berani saling memandang. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh, aku tak apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura, tidak kalah canggungnya.

Saat itu Naruto tak sengaja melihat gulungan benang Sakura yang jatuh. Dan menggambilnya. "Ini!" katanya sambil menyodorkannya pada Sakura. Tak sengaja ia melihat benang yang mengikat jari kelingking Sakura.

"Eh apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran dan ceria.

Sakura yang blushing langsung membalikkan badan dan menyembunyikan tangannya. "Bu..bukan apa-apa kok."

"Bohong. Itu pasti salah satu permainan anak perempuan yang menyenangkan," kata Naruto jahil

*Ok sepertinya pasangan ini sudah kembali ke mode normalnya.#

Sakura kini berjongkok membelakangi Naruto. Dan Naruto berjongkok di belakang Sakura sambil menarik-narik ujung benang yang mengikat kelingking Sakura.

'Menyebalkan! Kenapa dia menariknya kencang sekali, sih!' batin Sakura kesal. Jarinya terasa berdenyut nyeri.

"Hehe... kau sedang menunggu seorang pangeran, ya!" kata Naruto jahil.

"Diam kau!" kata Sakura sambil berbalik hendak memotong benang itu.

Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto. "Biarkan saja!" kata Naruto pelan.

Sakura terpana saat melihat kelingking Naruto telah terikat benang merah yang terhubung dengan kelingkingnya sendiri.

"Aku, mulai sekarang tidak akan menunjukkan wajah kesal lagi. Hanya kepadamu." Kata Naruto serius.

Sakura kembali terpana. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Bwahahaa..."

"Eh, kau ngerti tidak, sih?" tanya Naruto kesal. Wajah tannya memerah karena malu.

"Iya..iya... hahaha..." kata Sakura sambil terus tertawa.

"Ugh..!" sekarang Naruto jadi kesal sendiri.

'Wajah kesal yang berubah menjadi ceria itu sangat jarang aku lihat. Kalau dia lebih sering menunjukkannya aku yakin banyak cewek yang akan suka padanya. Aku yakin!' batin Sakura bahagia.

OMAKE

"Hah... akhirnya selesai juga," kata Sakura sambil memakai yukatanya. "Cocok nggak?" tanyanya pada Ino dan Hinata.

"Cocok! Cocok!" kata Ino dan Hinata berbarengan.

"WOII, Sakura," Naruto muncul di pintu kelas setelah berlari di sepanjang koridor, "Jahitkan lagi dong!" katanya sambil menunjuk seragam klub basketnya yang robek.

Sakura tersenyum. "Baik, tapi pas tahun baru nanti traktir aku, ya!"

"Eeehhh... jadi aku berhutang padamu...?"

"Hehehe... iya dong! 100 yen, ya," kata Sakura dengan senyum licik.

'Kalau di pikir-pikir, mungkin sejak awal kami sudah terhubung dengan benang merah.' Batin Sakura memandang yukatanya dan seragam klub Naruto.

OWARI

Hohoho ... setelah meluangkan waktu dari tugas kuliah dan ujian tengah semester yang padat akhirnya fict ini dapat terselesaikan juga.

Semoga bisa memuaskan semua reader ...

Dan dengan kerendahan hati, Nyon mau meminta review dari reader sekalian...

Selanjutnya akan ada sambungan fict ini tapi bukan Narusaku yang jadi main pairnya, tapi SaiIno sama GaaHina...

Di tunggu, ya...


End file.
